


Escape Room

by JFSindel



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter (Cartoon), Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Escape, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/pseuds/JFSindel
Summary: Vega decided to kidnap Chun Li. Chun Li, in turn, offered to play a game with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Trash day. 

Chun Li Xiang, the famed detective of Interpol and Strongest Woman in the World, hated taking out trash. The dumpster was 20 stories down with a broken elevator, forcing her to lug a bag of garbage behind her as she huffed down the stairs. 

The alarm was going off like crazy, forcing her to smack the offending noise with her hand. Yawning, she rolled over as she pressed her nose into the pillow again. Today shouldn’t be trash day. Today should be a lazy day! 

“I’m going to hire a butler.” She said out loud, sighing, “A cute one with a nice butt. He can take out my trash for me.” 

Of course, Chun Li didn’t have the funds to hire a butler or even a decent stand-in boyfriend. Stretching, she sat up and placed her feet on the warm carpet. The sun was streaming through the window, burning her eyes a little as she tried to adjust to waking up. 

“Trash day.” She muttered. Maybe a magical butler would come around. 

After putting on her ratty sneakers and sweatpants, Chun Li grabbed the trash bag out of the trash can as she twisted the tie into a knot. She could easily dart down, take a shower, eat breakfast, and laze about until someone forced her to go to work. 

She clicked on the news, barely listening to background noise as she prepared herself for a staircase workout. 

_ “Today, a senator has been found dead in his apartment with slash marks on his neck…” _

Chun Li stretched her legs, frowning. A senator dead this early in the year? Slash marks? The FBI was definitely going to start snooping around Interpol’s files, especially if the senator was a highly publicized.

Shadaloo could have been involved. Shadaloo was always involved in such things but a senator? Why would he be dead? Naturally, Chun Li could surmise the reasons but…

Trash day first. Then she’ll take a look at the report more closely. 

A knock at the door interrupted her routine. Chun Li peered through the peephole first before opening, seeing a neighbor that lived down the hall from her. 

“Hey, Chun Li!” The young man greeted warmly as if they were old friends, “I was walking by on my way down to the mail and guess what?”

Chun Li forced a smile. She couldn’t remember this boy’s name for the life of her but he had the courage to knock on her door, interrupting her, and pretending it was no big deal? He must have had some balls to pull that off. 

He couldn’t have been more than 25, with sandy brown hair and green eyes. Muscular, fit, and dreamy smile…

However, he was being a nuisance with this flirting business. She just hated standing around, awkwardly talking, before something happened. 

“Oh yeah?” She pretended to play dumb, “Taking the long way around?”

The exit to the mailroom was on the opposite side of the hall and he knew he had been caught. Reeling a bit, he laughed uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, guess so. Getting my steps in.” He swallowed, “Anyway, uh, so there’s this party…”

“Oh. Sorry. I don’t do parties.” Chun Li ticked her tongue a bit, making a snapping sound, “Maybe another time.”

His bottom lip seemed to tremble a little. She hated that. Why were men so easy to destroy? Weren’t they supposed to be strong protectors or something? But one wrong word and they start blubbering like an idiot or something! Couldn’t they be a little rougher? A little tougher? 

Maybe she was wanting to spar her dates beforehand. 

“Oh...I see…” He hesitated, “That’s okay. See you...see you.”

Chun Li closed the door in his face, humming to herself. She surmised she was being kind of a bitch but he  _ did _ interrupt her trash day routine. Lifting her leg up and twisting her finger into the lip of her shoe, she readjusted her foot before grabbing the trash bag. 

Perhaps she did play too rough her with playmates. But she couldn’t help it! There was hardly a man that matched her in verbal barbs and power. She needed a  _ man,  _ not some wishy washy boy to hold her hand and stroke her hair! 

Chun Li recalled, in her deep thoughts, when she faced down the Shadaloo Commanders a few times that they were rough with her. Deadly but rough. They had very little time for her shit and even less patience. But she eagerly ate up their fights like nothing, almost yearning for another release...

Shaking her head, she sighed. What was she, some schoolgirl lusting after some bad boy with a car? Such a Daddy issues girl sometimes…cliche too. Having a cop for a father and beckoning the very thought of a man using her for sex...

There was one Commander that Chun Li thought for a moment, she could leave the world behind with. Vega. The handsome assassin and bullfighter. Elegant, crafting, and tasteful, he danced with her in the fighting ring like a tango. 

Of course, he also made her lose several pints of blood on his expensive clay floor. Slicing the air with his claw and his tongue....his  _ tongue _ . Deadly and venomous with such strike! 

At one point during their match, Vega had pinned her down beneath him as she squirmed, trying to fight him off her. She could have sworn that he smiled behind his broken mask, almost as if he was amused by such a sight. His thighs pressed into her ribs, almost thrown away by his need to destroy her.

“So you always fight until the end. _ Una niña tan tonta _ .” His words were silken with pride, as if he  _ wanted  _ her to keep going. 

Then she Kikoken’d him into next week. Pity. He would have won otherwise but Chun Li never gave up so easily. The very idea wasn’t in her nature and Vega should have anticipated that before kneeling down with her.

Trash day. Chun Li had to take out the trash. Grabbing a bag, she flung open the door again. 

Much to her surprise, there was a man in a white suit with his back to her door. His long, blonde braid hung off his head, lightly dancing with his every breath. Chun Li snuck a quick peek at his rear, blushing madly at the roundness and firmness that the pants had to offer.

_ ‘Were my wishes answered?’ _ Chun Li thought wildly.  _ ‘Did I really get a butler?’ _

He turned around, turning her blushing into widened eyes within seconds. 

_ Vega _ . The third commander of Shadaloo. The... _ bastard _ who may have had a hand in murdering her father! 

He had come to murder her, undoubtedly. Chun Li chucked the bag, screeching a banshee howl as Vega easily maneuvered out of the way. He forced his way into her apartment, kicking back the door as Chun Li tumbled behind her. 

“What are you doing here!?” She shouted, her spit flying everywhere as Vega took her words like a brick wall, “Here to finally kill me?! Good! I’m glad you finally had the balls to do it, Vega! I’m tired of waiting for Shadaloo to do something!”

Her blood started to pump as her heart raced. He cocked his head, humoring her a little as he advanced towards her. Chun Li felt goosebumps on her skin, launching herself into a fighting stance as Vega attempted to grab her.

Too slow; Chun Li dodged, throwing a punch at his ribs as he stumbled back. He glared a bit, perhaps annoyed, before he swiped at her again. For the first time since he had arrived, Chun Li realized he had not brought his claw. 

Perhaps he wanted to do it by his own hand?

His fingers entangled in her hair, making her shriek in pain as he brought her close to him. Chun Li wriggled madly, like a cat trapped in a bag, as he tightened his grip on her scalp. She was afraid he’d pull it off entirely off!

“ _ Solo estás siendo difícil _ .” He scolded her, “Difficult and hard. But that’s what you want, eh?  _ Tal mujer _ …”

Chun Li reared her leg back, throwing her foot up to kick him in the groin but Vega had pulled her close. She could smell his cologne--masculine with tints of flowery fragrance like a garden of roses. Her head spun. Her world started to darken. 

Vega, in his slyness, had stuck a needle in her thigh. He must have slipped it out when he was moving towards her. Chun Li could only think that she should have been watching his hands, not his words…

“Thrash about, my rabbit. That’s a good girl…”

Chun Li, in her last thoughts, wished she had just taken out the trash right away instead of lazing about so she may have avoided all of this. 

Light came to her eyes, making her weary. Something warm and comforting touched her forehead like a hot, damp towel. Chun Li awoke, seeing a hand hovering above her nose as she tried fruitlessly to swat the offending person away. 

“Shh. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

The dulcet tones of a Spanish serenade. Chun Li sat up, letting the towel fall off her head as she tried to come back to reality. A chuckle as she winced in pain and nausea before she felt fingers dig into her upper arm.

“Lie back down, little bunny. Don’t want to make yourself sick now.  _ Por otra parte, eres un niño terco. _ ”

That phrase couldn’t have been in agreement that she was now a prisoner and probably going to be murdered by his hand. Chun Li glared, finally fixating her blurry eyesight on the agitating person in front of her.

  
Vega had seated himself next to her, bending over to tend to her as she scowled. His outfit had changed from his earlier white suit to a ruffled silk top that seemed more suitable for loungewear. His pants were some thin cloth that Chun Li couldn’t recognize but she could figure that he wore them when he had special lady friends around due to the easy nature of pulling them off. 

“Bastard.” She started immediately, “Let me go.”   
  


“Not happening.” He replied just as quick, “You haven’t even let me tell you why you’re here,  _ mi esposa.  _ You could be part of a vivid hallucination for all you know. I did smack you a little hard. But be patient with me--I’m very concerned about your welfare, first and foremost. Not your tantrum.” 

Her head spun. Was Chun Li dead? In a hospital with a sexy Spanish assassin as her nurse? Kidnapped and sold in slavery? Who knew what these Shadaloo Lords did in their spare time of not ruining the world. 

“Forget all that.” Her mouth forced the words out, “I want to go home.”   
  


“You are home,  _ mi amor. _ ” Vega was fast to correct her, picking up the damp towel and placing it back on her head, “Shh. Lay down and I’ll explain everything. Even the dirty details.”

Her vision finally refocused as he put her on her back, seeing an ornate ceiling above her head. The fabric under her tush bunched up, making her cringe a bit with stiffness as Chun Li figured the mattress she was laying in was too different than her own. 

She must be in a bedroom of sorts. Judging by the atmosphere…

“Is this your bed!?” Her blunt question hit hard, “Am I…”

“Yes.” Vega interjected, cutting her off, “My bedroom.  _ El tuyo tambien. _ We’re in my castle in Barcelona and before you say anything, it’s a real castle. Built in 1670 and it’s been in my family for generations.”

Chun Li didn’t really appreciate the history tourism she was forced to experience. She didn’t even know they built castles in Barcelona or that some still exist. She tried to sit up again but this time, Vega pushed her back down with enough force to make her bounce slightly on the mattress. 

“You have a difficult time listening to instructions.” He notated, “ _ Chica muy terca. Me darás hijos tan rebeldes.  _ Strong ones too.  _ Las buenas caderas traen buenos hijos,  _ so they say…”

Her hair felt like strands were getting caught in her mouth. She sputtered a little, eliciting him to brush aside her locks before she tried to bite him. Vega pulled his hand back in the nick of time, humored by her attempt to hurt him.

“That was uncalled for,  _ mi esposa.  _ I’ve been nothing but kind to you. But you can’t help yourself.” Vega idly chided her, making her growl, “Ah, ah, ah. Chun Li. Behave.”

“Just cut the bullshit, Vega.” Chun Li spat at him, seeing her wad of saliva aim towards his face before he moved out of the way, “Why am I here? Playing with your food before eating?”

He smirked, “Do you want me to play with you? All night long, perhaps?”

A recoil, “No!”

Vega tittered, as if he was thinking. The glint of his canines brought Chun Li back to reality: She was at the mercy of a dangerous man. A fire grew inside of her before she flung herself upwards, attacking him with vengeful fury. 

He seemed prepared, knocking over his chair as her fist barely missed his face. His hand shot out, twisting her arm behind her as Chun Li screeched holy hell. Vega pressed her back towards the bed, bending her over so her rear rubbed against his groin.

“Now that you tried and failed,” He started, letting her struggle in his grasp, “Will you let me explain this now or shall I keep you here?”   
  


Chun Li tried to kick but her feet couldn’t connect. After several minutes with Vega taking her squirming and kicking like a champ, she relaxed. Her eyes refused to meet his, almost embarrassed by his stare. 

“You can’t help yourself.” Vega repeated again, “You have to fight, don’t you? Lay down on the bed. You’ll need to hear this.”   
  


For some stupid reason that she justified in her brain, Chun Li did exactly as she was told. She started to lay back down, seeing Vega picking up his chair to sit. She hated this. She hated her resolve deteriorating so quickly. 

“Why am I here?” She asked as he adjusted his posture, “To kill me?”

“If you were to be killed, I would have done so in your apartment.” He reminded her, “No,  _ mi esposa. _ ”

_ Why _ did he keep calling her that? Chun Li couldn’t remember what  _ esposa _ meant. Was it a dirty word? A curse word? He said it so affectionately though, like he was talking to a family pet. Besides, Vega didn’t seem the type to carelessly toss in cuss words like a brute. 

“What does that word mean? Esposa?” She cawed a bit, looking for a reason to fight again. 

Vega smiled, as if she asked the million dollar question, “It means wife.”

Chun Li blinked. And blinked. Her brain stopped, reassessing what he just said. Her organ systems just paused for a moment.

_ Mi. Esposa. Esposa  _ meant wife.  _ Mi  _ sounded like ‘me’. Me wife. 

_ My wife _ .

Her captor might as well lit some dynamite and tossed the stick into bed. Chun Li flew upwards, enraged and bewildered as Vega seemed unaffected by her outburst. Her words, stammered and nonsensical, as she blurted out the first things that came to her mind.

“I...I...you....Wife?! Wi...f.e…!” She stuttered, “I am not!”

He sat so patiently, tolerating her dissent by a mere smile and warm tones. Chun Li felt fire burn in her chest as she heaved hard breaths, almost retching at the thought. God forgive her for the worst but she refused to be his! His...companion!

“You are my wife now.” Vega stated matter of fact, as if he had been the last person to have a say on the issue, “Any sort of discussion will be entertained briefly but the truth remains: you are my wife.”

Chun Li stared at him, wanting to smash his pretty face into the table. His  _ wife _ ? What was she, some trophy game that he brought home after shooting? This was absurd, even ludicrous to think... 

“I’m not anyone’s wife.” Her jaw clenched, barely making her words out, “Let me go.”   
  


“As I said,  _ mi esposa,  _ that’s simply not true anymore.” The fine line between diplomatic and rused had been crossed, “You’ve been caught. You’ve been brought back. And you’ve been bound to me. Please fight this as much as possible; I want you to wear yourself down from exhaustion.  _ Más fácil de domar a la musaraña. _ ”

He wanted her to fight? Why? Questions swirled around her brain. Was this a farce? A trick? Vega couldn’t have dragged her from her home in New York just to live with him in Barcelona. He had to be up to something nefarious. These Shadaloo Commanders were always up to no good and this had to be the same.

“Why are you pretending this is some game?” Chun Li hissed, inflamed with her own white-hot rage, “As if…?”

“If my tone indicates that I don’t take this seriously, forgive me. This is very important, my dear Chun Li. The most important thing that you’ll hear in your life. You lost. You don’t get to prance around like a little woodland sprite any longer,  _ mi amor. _ You’re enslaved by my love and ensnared by my engagement ring. How could you possibly win under those circumstances, much less escape?” Vega said, his explanation worn thin by her scowl, “Nobody faults you for this. In fact, I applaud you.”   
  


She was done with this whole shenanigan that Vega had cooked up. A sick, twisted freak of game that trapped her in this hellish nightmare. He must have gotten his jollies to the idea--the very idea!--of Chun Li squirming around in his grasp. 

“I’m going to put your head through the wall.” Her words were acidic compared to his calm tone, “After that, I’m going to cuff your bloody corpse to the next jailhouse I find.”

The assassin shrugged, “You can try. As I said,  _ mi esposa.  _ Fight. Pound your fists into the wall. Nothing changes.”

Chun Li couldn’t stand his condescending attitude. So smug, so...so...irritating!

“How are we even married? I was blacked out.” She demanded, inflamed with hatred, “Bastard. What did you do to me?!”   
  


He shrugged, “These things happen. You were brought here and a priest was called. Catholic rites. Easy matrimony ceremony. At least, that’s how you want me to tell you? The truth is, you’re my wife in name only. Because I say so. And here, my dear bunny, my word is law.”

These Shadaloo people were nightmares to talk to. 

“Just because you say so…” Chun Li sneered, “Say so for what? You could say I’m not married and poof, I wouldn’t be.”

“Ah, very true. But I didn’t and I won’t. We’ll make it official soon enough. But for now, all you need to know is that you truly are mine.” Vega leaned back in his chair, “My little bunny seems so agitated. What’s wrong? Am I not the picture perfect husband you wanted?”

She pounded her fists into the bed, “No! Not even close! I didn’t want to marry an assassin who works for the organization that killed my father!”

Her captor smirked now, “To be fair, I had nothing to do with that.”

Chun Li narrowed her eyes, “Fuck you.”

Why wasn’t she kicking his face off? Why wasn’t she running for the door? Did she have some sick and twisted need to sit here and take his abuse? Chun Li eyed the exit before Vega placed his hand on her cheek, making her slap his hand away. 

“Ah. So we’re back to that.” He remarked, “The door is sealed shut. I put the castle under lockdown. Even the wiliest of girls can’t escape my home. Chun Li. Little bunny. Be kind to me. We have a very long life together and you shouldn’t be so rude.”

“I am not your wife!” She screeched, “You made this up! You made everything up! Filthy basta…”

A pounce later and his hand was on her mouth, shutting her up. Chun Li wailed a bit, fighting him as Vega stared down at her with intense fervor. 

“You will respect me,  _ mi esposa.  _ I am the man of your household now. You will bend to my will or I will snap your back so you have no choice but to bend. This is your life now. Your consequence for taking my attention.” Vega told her as if that was the end of the argument, “Nothing will keep us apart, not even your outbursts.”

She cringed, trying to think of something before she blurted out as he removed his hand, “I don’t even know my married name!”   
  


A smile, “It’s la Cerda.”

How did she not know that after all the investigations and insights that Interpol had to offer. Chun Li shuddered briefly at the name  _ Chun Li la Cerda _ . Could be worse but not exactly the cute name she had always pictured when she got married…

No! Chun Li couldn’t buy into this! She forced up a scowl. 

“Ugly name.” She protested, “I won’t take it.”   
  


“You will and you have.” Vega let her go, “Now, will you listen to reason? It’s grown late with your childish bursts and it’s time for dinner. You need to change.”

Change? Into what? She seemed perplexed but Vega motioned to the closet. 

“Your clothes are in there. I had them fitted for you. Hurry and change so we are not late to dinner.” The assassin stated, “I will help you if you want.”

Chun Li wasn’t going to be his little doll that dressed up for him. She turned up her nose, sitting back down on the bedside. Vega crossed his arms, amused at her insolence. 

“I’m not hungry. I want to leave.” She demanded. 

“Then we’re at an impasse.” He stated, “But you’ll find that I win these arguments, little bunny. Every time. Now, I can drag you to the closet and strip you down but I don’t think you’ll like that very much.”

Her bottom lip pouted, “I don’t like any of this.”

Vega paused for a second before finally saying, “Would you like to play a game,  _ mi esposa? _ ”

Chun Li furrowed her brow. A game? What kind of game? Her interest was piqued--after all, this psychopath was holding her against her will and keeping her hostage in an ancient castle. Was he going to kill her for losing? Kill her for winning?

“I love to play games.” He continued, watching her face carefully, “I used to play games all the time in this castle. My mother used to scold me for playing around so much but all I wanted was another playmate. Would you like to play a game with me? If you win, you don’t have to come to dinner.”

Her face brightened. 

“Let’s see....how about we play Roughhouse?” Vega suggested, seeing her look confused, “It’s very easy. We wrestle each other-- _ clothes stay on _ unless you feel differently--and whoever pins the other wins. Simple,  _ si? Tu método de elección. _ ”

Wrestling? Was this some convoluted way to….? Chun Li couldn’t think like that. The very idea that she could hurt Vega was too much to pass down. She nodded, thinking that she could beat him and run away…

He held his hands up, “Well?”

Chun Li uneasily stood up, putting her hands into his and almost instantly, he swiveled her around to push her to the ground. His legs caught up from under hers, pressing down on her muscles as she struggled back. 

Vega didn’t seem like it but damn, he was built and grounded! She pushed back, rolling over him to straddle his hips. He appeared prepared, pushing her off before tackling her again and pressing her hands down. She felt his groin touch her body, knowing that he was starting to grow aroused. 

After all, he was rolling around on the floor with some beautiful woman. That would be the hardest thing for any man to overcome. 

But he seemed so playful! Like he really was a big child, tussling with his playmates. Chun Li struggled, kicking his body with her heel but he wouldn’t budge. He seemed so gleeful, as if he was treasuring the moment. 

He winked, “Give up?”

“No!” Chun Li protested, “How…?”   
  


“I used to wrestle with my schoolyard friends. As I said...I loved to play games.” Vega reminded her, pinning her down, “Plus, I wrestle with bulls all the time. Quite difficult as you can imagine. Isn’t this fun?”

Chun Li found herself stuck. Damn.    
  



	2. Dinner and a Game

The dress was much too revealing, Chun Li decided, after Vega snuck a third look at her chest. She felt like he had intentionally chosen the most provocative outfit to stir up his loins. 

Dinner was waiting for them, hot and fresh, with glasses of filled wine. It did not occur to her until after Chun Li saw the folded napkins that Vega had servants. 

"Do you live alone here?" Chun Li looked around, trying to spot a swish of a foot or a presence of someone else. Vega used his fork to slice part of his tender Lee meat, keeping his eyes downcast. 

"I live by myself, yes." He answered simply, making her frown. 

"So...how did the food get on the table?" She naively asked and he simpered a bit. 

"You asked if I lived alone. You didn't ask if I had servants." Vega haughtily corrected her, perhaps too amused. Chun Li figured she should have known he would never consider servants as equals, only paid help. 

She stuck her fork into a green, leafy vegetable piece before feeling his dismissive behavior too much to bear, "You should treat your servants better. Wherever they are. They're people too."

He curled into another smirk, "Good servants are never seen, only shown. Are you going to take up the mantle of protecting the peons' rights? That might be a very interesting pastime for a wife of mine. They might just adore you."

Chun Li felt insulted, tinged with red as he made no attempt to cover up his gaze on her magnificent body. She folded one arm across her chest, trying to hide her cleavage. 

"I can't believe anyone would work for you." She snapped, "And stop looking at me like that! You're supposed to be a gentleman, aren't you? All that noble and rich upbringing?"

Vega tenderly touched her other hand, feeling the blood rush from her pulse, "A gentleman treats his lady well. A husband treats his wife with passion.  _ Y planeo tratarte con mucha pasión.  _ So much, in fact, that you'll crave my touch and my words. When I look at you, I become overwrought with hunger for your body that I can't help myself.  _ Tu belleza me intoxica. Me vuelvo tan primitivo. Un bruto.  _ You'll have to forgive me, my darling wife, but I will eat you up every night."

Did Vega  _ practice  _ his little phrases or something? Chun Li took her hand back, embarrassed now. He was such a cunning mastermind of bedroom antics. 

She had to be more guarded. More careful. Lord knows what he'll say and do to get into her panties. He would probably just shred her underwear with his claw and…

The thought of his hips rubbing against hers made her cheeks grow hot. Vega must have caught on and slyly winked over his glass. 

"Something on your mind?" He inquired, knowing his cold little prisoner was started to warm up. Chun Li felt her left cheek, studying intently on her food. 

"I was thinking I could leave if you weren't such an ass." Chun Li was probably harsher and more defensive than she intended. 

His tongue ran over his lips, almost in thought before, "I'm sorry you feel that way. As my wife, you should be a little more gentle with yourself; after all, delusions of escape only further your stubborn disposition."

She would have driven her spoon into his perfect little eye if she could get away with it. Chun Li slumped in her seat, exhausted by the recent turn of events. 

"I am not hungry." She proclaimed snidely, "I'm done."

Vega sighed, "You barely touched your food. Would you like me to feed you? Would that make this more palatable?"

He didn't even give a goddamn about her feelings. Chun Li leveled a glare at him, icy and venomous as he remained stoic. 

"Do you just expect me to roll over, show my belly, and everything turns out hunky-dory? You kidnapped me! You forced me into a marriage and now you...you expect me to fawn over your pretty words and drop my panties at the flick of your wrist! Did you forget that we're enemies? That you are a killer? My father dying? You must be crazier than I thought. Did you really think I would be okay with this? I had a life! I probably had the oven on when you knocked me out!" Chun Li delved into an infuriated rant, watching him closely, "Aren't you going to say something?! Anything?!"

Vega stroked his cheek a bit, lost in thought, "...I was curious about the phrase you used."

She seemed taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"Hunky-...Dory? I never heard that before." He replied, unaffected by her outrageous stare, "I was attempting to discern what you meant.  _ Tales cosas nuevas que dices _ . What does it mean? I thought maybe it was a pun."

Blinking, Chun Li reared her head back before answering, "It means fine. Like...going well. Hunky-dory."

"Ah." The Spaniard said, "That makes sense."

A long silence followed the two like a bad wind, making Chun Li uncomfortable. Did he even notice her anger? Her resentment? Her ravings of a lunatic?

Vega continued to eat without a care in the world. 

All she knew was that she had to get out of here by any means necessary. Even if she had to find a knife in the middle of the night and slit his throat. Anything to leave. 

Could she seduce him? Chun Li snuck a look at him before resigning to her food. No, Vega was clearly more experienced than her so he would be waiting for something like that. He probably planned for her to do so as a method to twist it into his favor. 

Vega said the castle was under lockdown. She didn't ask further about it and Chun Li regretted not doing so. Could she break a window? Escape that way?

Or would he set the world aflame to recapture her? 

She had two things: escaping and keeping Vega off his back. If he truly was as psychopathic as they say, he would never let himself say he was beaten. 

He played games but he played for keeps. 

A plan began to form in her mind. She quickly looked at him, seeing him swallow another piece of food. Chun Li had to ask quickly before he decided to take her back to the bedroom and…

Her thighs clamped shut. 

"Vega," She started, seeing him flit his eyes at her, "I was wondering if you would entertain me for awhile."

He took a swig of his wine, licking his lips, "How so,  _ mi amor _ ?"

Chun Li had to reel him in, "A game. I'll be your playmate."

He seemed interested, as if his belly was scratched in just the right place. She pressed on, hoping to catch this fish as fast as possible.

"You like games, right?" Chun Li leaned forward, as if she was challenging him, "So let me play one with you."

Vega settled his fork down, clasping his hands under his chin, "You have my attention,  _ mi amor _ ."

Sucking in a quick breath, she plowed forward, "If I escape this castle, I get to leave. Marriage off." 

The master of the home fluttered his eyes at her, bemused, "But what if you lose?"

Her hand trembled a bit, "I'll stay here. You can make it official. I'll be your wife. I'll even…"

The words trailed off, eliciting Vega to curl his lip into a smile. His finger drew a long swerve in the air as if he was taunting her. 

"Say it out loud,  _ mi esposa." _

Chun Li swallowed a little, her bottom lip quivering with fright, "...Love you. As a wife should. Heart and...body."

He seemed satisfied with that before shrugging, "I have nothing to gain from this game. I already have you.  _ Yo juego para ganar. _ You're not offering anything I already can't achieve."

Her hand slammed on the table, "You can't do that! You have to give me a chance!"

"I don't have to do anything,  _ mi amor _ . I could keep you locked in a tower and feed you from the palm of my hand if I want. You're offering pittance to a man who takes everything, Chun Li. Negotiations start with an upper hand." Vega told her somewhat sternly, "And please don't slam down on our table. It's been in the family since the first war."

Frustrated, Chun Li fumed as he sipped his wine. Her nails clicked on the table as she rummaged through her thoughts before finding a perfect offer. 

"My soul."

He peered over his glass, musing over her statement, "Your soul,  _ mi esposa?  _ What does that entail?"

Uncomfortable, his captive moved in her seat, "I...I will worship you. Make love to you. You can mold me how you see fit for a beautiful wife and I'll accept. I will live for you."

There was a long silence as he set his glass down. Chun Li almost didn't think he would agree but Vega finally clicked his tongue.

"Very well. You get 48 hours starting tomorrow.  _ Me encantan los juegos de alto riesgo _ . But tonight, you are my wife." The nobleman said, his tongue dancing over his words as he dripped with seduction, "Finish your meal and we'll adjourn to the sitting room."

Chun Li wasn't entirely sure what a sitting room was (she assumed he meant a living room of sorts) but as he dragged her body to another ornate room, she realized that the room was really meant for  _ sitting _ . 

Comfortable lounge chairs and wooden tabletops situated around a fireplace. A large oil painting of a beautiful blonde woman holding a small boy hung as a centerpiece along with a magnificent bookcase. 

Chun Li found herself drawn to the painting, staring at the eyes of the woman. She seemed so familiar but distant. The boy, round faced and happy, nestled in the bosom of the beautiful lady…

"That's my mother." 

She turned to Vega who was leaning back in his chair. He seemed to follow her stare like a straight shot. 

"I can assume you know who the boy is." He said with gentle affection. Chun Li eyed the painting again, feeling a little snotty about the situation. 

"What happened to that sweet child? Not enough attention?" She flicked her tone in his face, "Mother didn't let you…?"

"He watched his stepfather murder his mother in cold blood right here in this very room as he hid under the couch." Vega answered without much ado, "That's why the little boy doesn't seem so sweet anymore."

Chun Li recoiled sharply, instantly feeling guilty, "I'm...I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

He lifted his chin, "It is alright,  _ mi esposa.  _ I plan on finally changing out the painting once we have our first born child. I think it's time for a new vitality in this area."

She sat down on the chair opposite to him, clasping her hands in front.

"So...what does one do in a room like this?"

He cocked an eyebrow, " _ ¿Criado en un granero? _ "

That sounded a little insulting but she couldn't put her finger on why. She motioned to the bookcase. 

"I mean, do I read or…?" She trailed off, seeing his smirk, "It's really not funny!"

Vega chuckled, entertained by her demeanor, "This is a relaxation room. You read or write or something that brings tranquility. I suggest for you, sewing. When our children are here, they may play quietly."

Her lips pursed, "I don't know how to sew. And I shouldn't have to learn how."

"Ah.  _ Necesito domesticarte.  _ A feral woman you are." Vega remarked, making her agape. 

"All because I can't sew?! I can do plenty of things! Just because I can't do one thing…!" Chun Li exclaimed, "You make me sound like a female Mowgli. Snob."

He gestured, "As my wife, you must take up ladylike activities. Sewing is one of them. Do you know how to crochet? Play piano? Drawing?"

Chun Li felt her cheeks burn, "No…"

"Then you will learn." Vega replied, "Once you settled in and accepted your role in my home,  _ mi esposa _ ."

She crossed her arms, pouting, "That seems extremely misogynistic. This is a new era. I don't have to be ladylike if I don't want to."

The assassin now seemed enthralled by her statement, daring her further and further, "Does it shock you that I am so traditional? You tend to the chores and household while I handle the rest. Easy to remember, yes?"

Chun Li glowered, her hands resting on her hips, "Even if I was your…"

"You said," Vega swept away her protests with a sweep of his arm, "And I quote  _ 'You can mold me how you see fit for a beautiful wife and I'll accept.'  _ Once you lose--and you will lose--you will submit to me. Feminine, ladylike, and... certainly not one to raise a tone with me."

Her throat caught a bit, "Or what?"

"Hm?" He now stated at her as if she shattered a prized piece of china on his floor. 

"Or what? What happens? Do I get killed? Thrown in a dungeon? Spanked? What?" Chun Li tauntingly danced around his refusal, "It has to be pretty good for me to…"

Vega suddenly got up from his chair, rolling up his arms sleeves as he advanced towards her. The very sentence was swallowed by Chun Li's tongue as Vega grabbed her by the as, pulling her towards his body. 

"Now what we going to do about that?" He questioned perhaps a bit too roughly, too masculine, "If you're not obedient?"

Her eyes couldn't face his, trailing down to the floor as she quivered, "I...I suppose you could...make me...obey."

"Wicked, wicked thoughts.  _ Lo disfrutarías demasiado _ . But so would I. I think just the very thought that I could best you makes you complicit in my whims.  _ Un hombre a seguir. Un esposo con quien dormir.  _ The concept doesn't get simpler than that." Vega said, his hands tightly gripping her as if he could pull her clothes off in a moment's notice, "Does it,  _ mi esposa _ ?"

Chun Li set her sights back on him, gritting her teeth to ground herself, "You haven't bested me yet."

Her captor husband gave a smug look, "We'll see about that. I suppose you've riled me up enough. Let's head to bed and tomorrow, we can start playing our little game."

Her body froze, almost still in her footsteps. Chun Li's mouth jabbered on blatantly, almost wretchedly, as she bemoaned the statement. 

"No, no...I can't sleep in your bed...not with you…"

Vega pulled her behind him, dragging her back to the bedroom. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the heavy door thudded shut behind the two. Chun Li could have slammed herself against the wall to try to avoid her fate. 

"Vega, please, I…" She begged, whimpering as her womanly fears rose up in her brain, "I'll take the floor, chair, a puddle of mud...just…"

"Change for bed,  _ mi esposa _ ." He instructed smoothly, ignoring her, "You are my wife tonight but I won't expect anything from you. Your clothes are in the dresser. Change."

Chun Li cowered, trying to summon up false bravado, "I won't. I refuse."

In a fell swoop, Vega came upon her and kissed her. Amid her shock, his captive bride felt him push her on her back. He pressed himself on top of her, undoing her dress enough to reveal her bare shoulder as Chun Li grinded back to reality. 

"No!" Her words seemed faint, perhaps a mixture or fear and excitement. 

"It seems you need help removing your clothes. Either you will do it or I will. But if I do it," Vega growled in her ear, making her shiver, "You won't be allowed to have any fabric touch your skin for days. But you'll enjoy it. I promise you that,  _ mi esposa. _ " 

She wriggled out, catching her breath as he kneeled over her on the bed, "Okay! Okay. You win. I'll change. I'll change. Just... please."

He nodded, "Very good."

Chun Li quickly got out of bed, throwing open a drawer and finding the first bedwear she could find. When she turned around, she saw Vega jerking off his pants from his slender hips. 

She couldn't help but think, as he revealed his round and bare rear to her, Vega always played games. 


	3. Try Me

The poor girl could hardly sleep. 

Chun Li was constantly on guard during the night, feeling Vega embrace her tightly as he slept. The bastard wouldn't let her budge an inch from his grasp, no matter how much she squirmed. 

She also didn't like his soft breathing in her ear. The sound reminded her too much of a sleeping wolf waiting to strike an intruder dead. 

Finally, she felt him stir awake. Of  _ course _ Vega was an early bird. The worst kind of people were. 

Chun Li heard him put on some clothes before heading out the door. Unnerved, she wondered if he had some murder to do or…

This was a perfect time to escape. Scrambling out of bed, she beelined for the door. Twisting the knob…

The door was stuck closed. Baffled, Chun Li tried harder. And harder. But nothing popped open as if it was barricaded or something. 

Slamming her fist against the door, she felt her knuckles crack a bit. How did Vega effortlessly glide through the door but she couldn't get through? 

Did it require a key? Chun Li checked for a keyhole but found nothing. Maybe a code? 

After about twenty minutes, she slumped on the edge of the bed and stared at her obstacle. Nothing! How was this possible? A sinking horror made her wonder if she ever had a chance at this game…

Investigation was required. Chun Li could figure out clues in the bedroom. She had to. Getting up, the captive woman started to look hard at her surroundings. 

The room was very ornate. Very old. Pictures hung on the wall of elaborate scenery and Vega himself. Mirrors everywhere…

A bookcase was against the far west wall. Chun Li ran her fingertips along the spines, feeling the weathered fabric across her skin. All the titles were in Spanish so she couldn't understand them. 

The windows were sealed shut. No balcony which actually surprised Chun Li. She thought all old castles had a balcony to oversee their peasants…

Aha! His bedside! Chun Li rummaged through his nightstand, thinking there could be a key. All she found was travel papers, lotion, and some leather bound book with a pen on the cover. 

Curious, she opened the book and saw handwritten words in Spanish, elegant and beautifully written. 

_ This must be his journal.  _ She thought, feeling guilty for snooping. 

Of course, Chun Li couldn't understand a single word so the book was useless. Still, if she smuggled the book back to Interpol, could be a tool to understand his mind.

Idly, she flipped the pages but found more entries. Nothing came to her. 

_ He must be practicing his English with me.  _

Chun Li seemed thoughtful at the revelation. Of course Vega was using English solely for her. He probably only used English for business with Shadaloo...or for personal gain. 

Her hand flipped another page and her eyes widened. 

A drawing of... _ her.  _

Made with an ink pen, Chun Li gazed at the perfect emulation of her features. The picture was of her in her battle outfit, complete with her hairstyle buns. She was staring at the reader with a piercing gaze, as if the figure was ready to fight. 

Underneath:  _ Mi amor.  _

Vega must have loved her for some time. Chun Li turned another page, seeing a piece of paper tucked in the crease. She gently pulled it out, reading the words:

_ Apple blossoms _

_ Catholic Church _

_ Princess style cut _

_ Ask designer Oscar for specialist _

Chun Li churned her brain a bit before realizing this  _ was a wedding plan.  _ Apple blossoms were her favorite flower and must be the central flower. Married in a Catholic Church (bizarre) and princess style cut was an engagement ring. 

Who was Oscar? Maybe a wedding dress guy he knew? 

"Find something interesting?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Chun Li jumped a little, seeing Vega shirtless with his towel over his shoulder. 

"I…" She looked down, seeing his journal sprawled out on her lap, "... Couldn't understand it anyway!"

"Mm." Vega said, "I thought so. I would have been more offended. Good morning to you. I see you had trouble with the door."

Chun Li fumed, slamming the book shut, "It won't open!"

"Excellent. Just as planned." He replied, "Give up now?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "I'll figure it out! Where were you anyway?"

A smirk, "Did you miss me,  _ mi esposa? _ "

Her mouth dropped open slightly before, "No! I thought you were going to play with me!"

"I am. But I have things to do,  _ mi amor _ ." His scolding made her cringe, "Besides, I can't spoon-feed you the game. Where's the fun in that?"

Chun Li glowered. 

"If you must know, I was training." Vega continued, "I work out early in the morning for a few hours. I cut it short so I could be with you. But if you'll excuse me, I need a shower. Feel free to join me."

Before she could hand over a snarky remark, Vega had pulled off his pants as he headed for the bathroom. A choked word of gibberish hung in her throat as Chun Li whirled around and shut her eyes. 

_ Did I just see his…?! _

Well, not exactly. She only saw a glimpse. But still! It was enough to make her…

She had to stop. Chun Li went back to the door, trying to force it open again. Nothing! God, this was going to be a long 48 hours…

The shower was still running. 

Chun Li needed to think. Overreacting wasn't helping her. Vega was the only one who knew how to get past the bedroom door. 

Slinking defeated, she went into the bathroom and covered her eyes. The heat from the shower made her red in the face and the steam slightly tingled her skin. 

"Care to take me up on the offer,  _ mi esposa?"  _ Vega's voice was so smug and smooth. Chun Li shook her head. 

"Tell me how to get past the door." She asked, upset at herself. 

"I can't do that. It's cheating." He reminded her, his voice thick with victory, "But if you agree to give up, I will be happy to show you."

A growl, "I refuse to give up. Just… I will kick the damn thing open and break it down. Try me, Vega."

"Oh, if you do that…" He seemed amused, "I'll drug you for the full 48 hours and you lose. Don't try  _ me,  _ dear."

An impasse. A beat passed. 

"What do you want?" A flat, hard question from Chun Li. 

"For you to be my wife, of course." Vega danced around the question, "Was that not obvious?"

A simmering anger beneath her surface, "I'll trade you an hour for…"

" _ Six hours _ ."

Chun Li felt desperate. She couldn't get past the damn door! Six hours was nothing; she just had to find the front door! 

"And you take a shower with me."

_ Now  _ she was mad, "No way!"

"Good luck then." Vega answered, almost making his way apparent in his voice. Chun Li cringed, tapping the shower door.

"Okay! Okay!" She accepted, "Damn it!"

She could feel his smile on her neck, "Very good. Clothes off then, little bunny. I want to see my wife in all her beauty."

Chun Li felt robotic as her clothes were stripped off her body, her hand still covering her eyes. As she fumbled to open the door, she could hear his groan of satisfaction echo off the walls. 

"Perfect." Vega purred, "Come here."

He didn't wait for her; his hands grabbed her body and pulled her towards him like prey to a predator. Chun Li could feel his hands grope her curves, making her shudder. 

"I love it when you are so helpless…" He said into her hair, "So... arousing. This is far better than I imagined."

Chun Li felt his kiss on her neck, his tongue against her skin. 

"I could pin you against this wall and take you right now. Just like the beast you envision of me." Vega hissed in her ear, "You'll never deny me again.  _ Y me pedirás más. _ "

The hot water glided along their warm bodies, making Chun Li squeeze her eyes shut tighter. She could feel her wet hair stick to his bare chest as he put his chin on top of her head. His hand slid across her lower back, making her shudder. 

She felt very self-conscious. Would Vega notice the beauty mark above her left buttock? Would he retch at the sight of her slightly asymmetrical breasts? 

Chun Li suddenly felt something brush against her thigh. Confused, she slightly opened her eyes and saw Vega smiling away at her. 

"There's your beautiful eyes.  _ Podía mirarlos todo el día. _ " He remarked, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

However, the first thing Chun Li did was look down. Her eyes widened all the way as a gasp choked out from her. 

"I think that's enough!" She exclaimed, blushing mad as she attempted to flee before Vega pulled her back. His lips crashed onto hers, making her whine in defeat. 

"I'll tell you when it's enough." Vega's voice was low, almost dangerous, "You're quite skittish for a woman.  _ ¿Eres virgen? _ "

Chun Li didn't need a dictionary to understand that, "I...I...To hell with you! As if you're the first!"

"Ah. So you do plan on consummating the marriage. You just won't wear white." He stated before Chun Li turned sheet white. 

"That's not what I meant!" She protested, her nails at his skin. 

"So you should wear white?" Vega lifted an eyebrow. 

Chun Li's bottom lip trembled with anger, "Bastard."

"Well," He shrugged off her insult, "Virgin or not, I'll find out. Won't be too difficult to tell. Either way, I am going to ravish you for everything you have and then some. You will crave my touch and feel my love for you.  _ Cada vez que pienses en mí, temblarás de lujuria hasta que no puedas soportarlo. _ You will not be able to stop yourself from loving me."

Chun Li could feel him brush against her again. This man was barely held back by some flimsy thread of self-control! He was so sure they would…

She couldn't give in that easily!

"I'll be dead before that happens." She taunted him, "And put that  _ thing _ away! You said you'd tell me how to open the door."

A small smile, "True,  _ mi esposa.  _ Tell you what. I'll give you back half an hour if you let me mark you."

_ Mark her?  _ Like a…?

Her expression must have sealed the deal because Vega didn't even wait to hear a confirmation. He dipped his head low, placing his teeth on the fleshy part of her pale neck. 

Chun Li felt her nails dig into his muscle, letting out a gasp as he sucked on her skin hard. Vega must have done it for a full thirty seconds before he released her. 

"There.  _ Todo mío. _ "

Her hand went up to her neck, feeling the forming bruise on her fairness. Chun Li could barely catch herself in the shower door reflection…

"Oh my God, that's huge!"


	4. Run Wild

Chun Li couldn't believe how simple the door was. She actually felt quite stupid as she saw Vega press a panel and open the knob at the same time. 

"There, darling. As we agreed." He gestured to the entryway, "You have five and a half hours taken from you for this."

Chun Li cautiously walked out of the room, feeling a cool breeze on her neck. She felt a little overwhelmed, seeing the dark hallways of the castle…

Vega came up behind her, dragging his limber arm across her hips, "Let's go to breakfast."

"No." Chun Li refused, "I am going to escape."

" _ Tal fuego _ . Very well. Have fun." Vega slithered his words in her ear, disappearing down the dark hallway. Chun Li uneasily watched his figure disappear, finding her breath hard to manage. 

The castle was huge. Dimly lit and cold as Chun Li walked down a random path. Her clothes were nothing to protect herself against the chill either.

"I have to get out of here." She repeated to herself as if it were a mantra, "Out of here. Out, out."

The whole architecture felt looming and constrictive. Trying to suffocate to her last breath. Chun Li took a deep sigh, heading down some stairs. 

Her body was freezing. The warm shower from earlier stirred in her brain. Steam...touching…

"Get a grip." Chun Li mentally smacked herself, "You're just acting crazy because of this place."

Still, better there than here. 

After a few places, Chun Li felt something brush against her shoulder.  _ Vega _ . He must checking up on her progress, probably to gloat. 

"Go away, asshole." She hissed, trying to scare him off, "I mean it."

Another brush. Exasperated, Chun Li whirled around. 

"Listen…!"

A crash. A hand grabbing her. Her scream escaped her throat as a heavy weight crashed on her chest. Sounds were banging off the walls…

A tug around her hips. Chun Li blinked and before she knew it, Vega was holding her protectively as a mess was cluttered at her feet. 

"You should be more careful." Vega chided gently, "Those things have so much weight."

What things? Chun Li squinted in the dark before light whooshed on, blinding her a bit. Rubbing her eyes, she heard Vega chuckle. 

"You can turn on the lights,  _ mi esposa _ ."

Right. Of she knew how, anyway. Chun Li stared at the mess before her: a suit of armor. Polished and silvery. 

"That...thing attacked me!" She accused the husk.

"There, there,  _ mi esposa.  _ It's just a suit of armor." Vega assured her, holding her towards him, "There's no one hiding in them."

Chun Li looked at the glinting metal again, "I could have sworn that one…"

The metallic sheen made her shiver as Vega brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He firmly pressed his mouth against her head, sternly kissing her. 

"You're just letting your imagination run wild." He said, his words tranquil as she darted her eyes back and forth, "A side effect from not eating breakfast, I am certain. I shall bring you something to satisfy you."

Chun Li refused to believe he meant that in the purest sense. She broke free of his grip, trying not to stare at the offensive suit of armor. 

"Where did you get these things?" She queried. 

No answer. The young captive turned around, seeing no one behind her. Now at her highest anxiety point, Chun Li clutched her clothes a little in effort to hug herself. 

"Hello?" Her words slipped out, making her feel stupid. Of course Vega wouldn't respond. Creepy murderers do not ever answer. 

Chun Li had to focus. The worst thing that could happen would be…

"Here you are." 

Her heartbeat skipped several beats as she jumped back in terror. A yelp later and Chun Li was captured  _ again _ by a dashing, stalkerish matador. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. 

"Something the matter?" Vega asked, his tone playful. The bastard knew what he did in scaring her. So obvious!

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." Chun Li spat venom at him. His eyebrow quirked a little in amusement. 

"Didn't you see me coming?" His slick yet arrogant tone inquired. 

The man trained in Ninjutsu. Of course Chun Li didn't see him coming. A poor ninja would be seen otherwise!

"You already know that." She muttered, trying to brush him off, "Leave me alone. I am trying to escape."

"You say that but you've been standing here for thirty minutes. Clearly, you want to stay." Vega replied, making Chun Li widen her eyes. 

"What!?" Her yowl was short and sharp, "You just left!"

"Thirty minutes ago, I left. You did me a favor by waiting for me. I appreciate that." He corrected her, pulling her closer, "I would have needed to track you down.  _ Mi esposa _ , I brought you something to eat. Aren't I just so generous?"

Chun Li spotted a crisp, red apple in his other hand, making her harden her glare. 

"No." A simple answer as she wriggled out of his embrace, "Fuck. Off."

Vega tilted his head slightly, as if he was taking in her response. Fed up with his demeanor, Chun Li wildly flailed her arms at him.

"Don't pretend you forgot English! You know what that means!" She yelled, almost as if she dipped her words in acid to fling in his pretty face. 

"Of course I do. People say that to me quite frequently in my line of work." Vega remarked as he straightened his posture slightly, "I also know that what you just said was poorly constructed. You mean to say  _ 'Forgot how to speak English',  _ yes?"

Chun Li felt her cheeks tint a little. 

"But when you say the word  _ 'fuck' _ , my mind wanders to... explicit places." He continued, stepping towards her again with an air of superiority, "Instincts kick in. Temptations... overcome me. I think,  _ mi esposa _ , you know exactly what you do to me."

She cowered slightly under his gaze, feeling weak as he took her into his arms. Her bottom lip trembled as Vega dipped his head low to kiss her. 

"I'm going to have you all to myself." His purring was predatory, almost bordering deadly, "You know that."

Chun Li didn't know what to say but Vega extended the apple towards her, letting the rind touch her quivering mouth. Slowly, his captive took a small bite of the fruit. 

"Good girl." His praise was thick, almost sweet, "You need your energy if you want to beat me."

The juices of the apple still hung on her skin, making her instinctively lick them clean. The thoughts of early morning reappeared in her mind, making her tingle a little in excitement. 

Vega must have been jealous of her tongue as he forcibly captured her lips again, tasting the mingling of juices. He sought to conquer and did so without much difficulty. 

" _ Quiero llevarte aquí mismo. _ " He whispered into her hair, " _ Libérame de este dolor. _ "

Chun Li felt his hand on her pelvis, sending shocks to her system like a pulse. A little lower and he could…

"No." She forced herself to say, hot between kisses, "I need to escape…"

"You need me to treat you like a wife. How else you want me to treat you is your call." Vega cut her off, pressing his body against hers, "I can take you and show you how business is done around here or you can let me guide you."

His hand was dangerously low now. Vega was serious. Chun Li couldn't think. Bastard was...was….

What  _ was  _ he? Besides needy as hell? Well-endowed? 

That seemed to spur her to action, bringing her knee up hard and fast. However, Vega seemed prepared for it as he caught her knee between his muscular build, preventing her from damaging him.

Chun Li was barely able to inch away before stumbling free as he stared at her. The look on his face appeared annoyed. 

"Don't do that again." Vega warned her. 

"And why not?" Her footing regained as she faced him down. 

The Spaniard made a flick of his wrist, almost an obscene gesture from his hips, "Your children come from there."

Her eyes steeled up, narrowing at him, "Hmph!"

With that, Chun Li darted away as his gaze followed her. 


End file.
